


A Clever Tactic

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Mario Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was halfway through buttering his toast when he heard the distinctive music start up. He groaned and let his head thump against the kitchen cupboard.</p>
<p> “Mario Party? Again? How many mornings do you have to play that game?” he shouted.</p>
<p> “All of the mornings, Steve. All of them,” came Sam’s reply from the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clever Tactic

Steve was halfway through buttering his toast when he heard the distinctive music start up. He groaned and let his head thump against the kitchen cupboard.

“Mario Party? Again? How many mornings do you have to play that game?” he shouted.

“All of the mornings, Steve. All of them,” came Sam’s reply from the living room.

Bucky made a loud grunt that Steve could only guess was agreement.

Steve pulled out a plate and tried to ignore the cheerful noises of the video game. He sat down at the table with the newspaper and tried to read, chewing as loudly as he could to drown out that damnable music.

No, he decided, this wasn’t going to work.

Leaving half his toast uneaten, he strode out into the living room. “Who wants to go for a run with me?”

Bucky grunted again.

“Sorry, man. Mario Party isn’t going to play itself,” said Sam with a shrug.

“Come on, this game is so _boring._ If you go running with me, I’ll buy you breakfast!” Steve looked at them hopefully.

Bucky didn’t even bother to grunt this time, eyes focused on the screen.

“I’ll buy you a beer. Two beers. _Three_ beers.”

“Busy...” muttered Sam.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Steve stepped into his shoes. “ _Fine_. Play your asinine game. _I_ am going for a run in the nice weather, and I’m not stopping at the bakery to get you anything. You don’t _deserve_ it.”

With that, he was out the door and gone.

In the living room, nothing could be heard but the game’s music for several minutes. Finally, Bucky said, “Think he’s gone?”

Sam nodded. “He’s gotta be halfway to the park by now.”

Bucky gave out a thankful sigh and tossed the controller onto the table. “Thank god. I hate this damn game.”

Then he grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt, and yanked him in for a hungry kiss.

“You know,” Sam managed, between kisses, gropes, and the removal of articles of clothing, “if we just _told_ him we were fucking, we wouldn’t have to keep driving him out of the house.”

Bucky shook his head and struggled out of his pants, knocking over Sam’s controller. “M’not ready yet.”

Sam shrugged. “I can wait, baby. However long you need. But, uh...”

Bucky looked up from the thigh he had just started to kiss. “What?”

“Next time, pause the game first. Italian plumbers are a real turn off.”


End file.
